Nero Custom
|related = Nero |makeyear = |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Race (needles) Nero (dial texture) |inttxd = Nero White |carcols = }} |wheeltype = High End |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = nero2 |handlingname = NERO2 |textlabelname = NERO2 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Truffade Nero Custom is a custom hypercar, featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Import/Export update, released on December 20th, 2016, during the Festive Surprise 2016 event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Nero Custom is strongly based on the . The car is essentially the Custom version of the Nero, having custom modifications that alters its appearance, including front and side skirts of and a conventional spoiler connected to the car by the sides and from two middle frames. The upper portion of the hood also has a carbon-fiber section, hood pins and two vents on the fenders and the rear end has quad exhaust pipes. Instead of door mirrors, the car has rear vision cameras in these positions, though they are not seen functioning in any way. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Being a GT-oriented variant of the standard Nero, the car receives upgrades in speed and acceleration, where the files list the car as being 0.2 km/h faster than the regular Nero. The car gains upgraded handling thanks to the weight reduction, likely due to the carbon fibre inserts around the entire body. The vehicle's spoiler also supplies more downforce and control. The car retains the same engine and sound as the normal Nero, while the model is also shared from the Adder, another Truffade supercar. The Nero Custom's statistical stock top speed is 117 mph / 188.3 km/h. *EMS Engine Upgrade 1 produces 119 mph / 191.5 km/h. *EMS Engine Upgrade 2 produces 120 mph / 193.1 km/h. *EMS Engine Upgrade 3 produces 121 mph / 194.7 km/h. *EMS Engine Upgrade 4 produces 122 mph / 196.3 km/h. This makes it, at stock, one of the fastest vehicles in the game, in a straight line, tied with the X80 Proto, however when modified, vehicles such as the Banshee 900R and Pariah will exceed this speed, even if the Nero Custom is upgraded too. GTA Online Overview |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = NeroCustom-GTAO-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery NeroCustom-GTAO-BennysOriginalMotorWorks.png|Modified example of the Nero Custom on Benny's Original Motor Works. NeroCustom-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Nero Custom on Rockstar Games Social Club. TruffadeNero2-GTAO-SocialClub2.jpg|The Nero Custom on Rockstar Games Social Club. TruffadeNero2-GTAO-SocialClub3.jpg|The Nero Custom in a Cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Appears in the mission Repo - Simeonomics, where it must be stolen from the cargo hold of a Cargo Plane at LSIA and delivered to Simeon's dealership. If there are four players, two models will have to be stolen instead of one. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be converted from a Nero at Benny's Original Motor Works, for $605,000. Trivia General *The vehicle's name and website description are obvious references to the Roman Emperor . *The Nero Custom is the second vehicle to be based on a Vision Gran Turismo vehicle, the first being the ETR1. *The default radio station for the Nero Custom is Non-Stop-Pop FM. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The stock seats of the custom Nero have the Truffade 'T' emblem embedded on the headrest. This is not present on the standard Nero. *The Nero Custom emits an electrical beep when the engine is turned off, the same sound effect is heard on the Tempesta, 811, Itali GTB Custom, Specter and the Specter Custom, this is not present on the standard model. *For some reason, while the "Crowex Livery" and "Pendulus Livery" bear the identification number "1", the driver-side number of the second livery bears the number "7". Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Certain spoilers will incorrectly render liveries on the left-side wing, becoming horizontally flipped. See Also *Nero - Standard variant. *Itali GTB Custom - Another race-orientated custom supercar added in the same update for GTA Online. References Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Super Cars Category:Super Vehicle Class Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Motorsport Vehicles Category:Custom Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Truffade Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Import/Export Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online